


Say That Again

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton has a foul mouth, Clint Barton is adorkable, M/M, Male Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Clint just missed the battle at the Triskellion and Natasha has now roped him into chasing down the Winter Soldier. Today was definitely not the day he was expecting to hear those particular words.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint slipped in the window from the roof without a sound. It was a good thing he'd attached the rappelling rope to his belt too because the warehouse was huge and without either a catwalk or rafters anywhere in sight, so if he hadn't he'd probably have fallen thirty feet to the concrete floor. He carefully released the mechanism and lowered himself to the floor to start a silent sweep. If the Winter Soldier was in here, which Nat seemed pretty sure he was, if Clint didn't find him, he'd at least flush him out of one of the two doors into the waiting arms of Nat or Steve's shiny new soulmate, Wilson.

He'd only just arrived to answer Nat's summons when the whole fucking Triskellion along with three huge helicarriers had all piled into the Potomac. He'd gotten back from his mission as quickly as he could but he'd been too late. Which he'd been really pissed about because he'd really have loved to fuck over those fuckers who'd fucked up his job. (Not that he was bitter about it). But he'd tracked down Nat pretty quickly and after she flared her nostrils at him exasperatedly (and lovingly), she roped him into tracking down the Winter Soldier. Who was a real person by the way, not just a ghost story (Clint was trying not to fangirl too hard), and who was partially responsible for this whole mess.

He started at the corner he was nearest and began quickly scanning the aisles as quietly as possible. From what Steve had said in his few seconds of consciousness earlier, this guy should be pretty heavily injured and somewhat limited in mobility but was just about as strong as Steve regardless. So Clint was hoping to sneak up behind the guy and shoot him. With a putty arrow, but still, he did not want to risk the chance of hand to hand combat.

Clint rounded another corner, his eyes sliding over the racks warily. His hand tensed around his bow. There. Through a gap in the shelving, he could make out a patch of matte black in contrast against the dull silver of the dimly lit machinery on the shelves. He squatted to get a different angle. Yeah, if that wasn't kevlar, he'd eat his bow.

He backtracked to the row he'd just been on so he could get parallel but still have two metal racks between them for cover. At this angle, through some gaps in the machinery, he could make out the guy's face now. His eyes were only half open and there was an ugly bruise on his cheekbone and he looked dead tired. But he was beautiful. Clint's gut clenched in appreciation; the guy's stubbled jaw line made Clint want to lick it. Mmm.

Clint allowed himself another second of appreciation before drawing his arrow without a sound and nocking it. He aimed it through a tiny gap in the machinery towards the Soldier's midsection. He'd hate to accidentally suffocate him. He drew the bow and inhaled, about to loose.

"That shot is impossible," the Soldier suddenly mumbled without looking up. "Why bother?"

Clint's first thought was 'how dare he?!' followed closely by 'wait, those were my words!'

But his body was on autopilot though (which actually happened often when his mind was overwhelmed) and he loosed the arrow out of spite just to prove he could make the shot and his mouth immediately followed the shot with, "Motherfucker, say that again."

Clint was just barely registering his own shock and slight abhorrence at what he'd just said (those words were written on this poor fucker's body somewhere!) when the Soldier looked up sharply as he caught Clint's arrow with his metal arm. Clint's eyes widened in appreciation; it was one thing to hear that a guy had a whole metal arm, it was completely another thing to see said metal arm in action.

The arrow didn't explode in sticky goop as the head hadn't impacted and the Soldier glared at Clint with piercing grey eyes. Clint could only stare back in slack-jawed shock. This guy was seriously beautiful; how on earth could he be Clint's?

"Why did you say those words?" the Soldier finally asked with a razor sharp edge in his voice.

Clint blinked and closed his mouth (had it been hanging open this whole time? God...). He lowered his bow and cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, it seems that it could be possible that we might be, uh, soulmates?" Clint flinched a bit as the Soldier's nostrils flared in anger.

"Come here," he demanded. "Let me see it." And then, with a tinge of desperation, "Prove it."

Clint swallowed and was privately relieved that he didn't have a comm right now that Nat was listening in on. He was totally going to get up and go right over to this assassin to see if this was actually his soulmate. He nodded and stood and tried not to just sprint over there.

Finally. Fucking finally, after all these years. He had to stop himself from whooping as joy started to trickle through him, erasing any trepidation he may have had. As he rounded the corner and the Soldier came into view slumped on the floor, he couldn't stop the smile that stole across his face. The Soldier was still glaring at him but it may have been softening around the edges. He seemed kind of confused.

Clint slowed his pace as he came close and raised his palms in a placating gesture. The Soldier had dropped his arrow and had replaced it with a scary looking knife which was now pointed at Clint. Clint dropped to his knees a few feet away.

"I've got to take off my vest, ok?" he said cautiously. He waited for the Soldier's curt nod before he dropped his hands to divest himself of his quiver and vest. Then he looked up as he raised the hem of his shirt to reveal 'That shot is impossible. Why bother?' written in a slanted hand high on his right side ribs. (Nat would have killed him for exposing himself like this.)

The Soldier's eyes went wide. "You're mine," he said intensely and then startled like he'd surprised himself. Clint's heart may have fluttered a bit. The Soldier straightened and started over. "I thought you were lying," he whispered, gazing intently at his words on Clint. "They told me my soulmate had died long ago."

Clint's heart ached suddenly and intensely. What had they done to him? But he didn't move closer. "My name's Clint," he said, kind of offering. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not dead." He smiled crookedly at his soulmate.

The guy huffed a breath through his nose and then stiffened. "Clint Barton," he said suspiciously. "Hawkeye. You're with St- You're with Captain America."

"Well, yeah," Clint shrugged. "But I'm with you now, obviously." The Soldier narrowed his eyes. "Seriously," Clint told him earnestly. "I don't care what you've done or who you're supposed to be enemies with. I've waited for you for so long, now that I've found you, I'm never letting you go. Everything else can just fuck off."

The guy's expression went from suspicion to puzzled amusement. "You would turn on Captain America?" he asked.

Clint blushed and ducked his head. "Well, I was hoping maybe it wouldn't come to that."

The Soldier nodded. "I don't- I don't think it will. They- I'm not with Hydra anymore."

Clint sagged in relief and finally allowed his eyes to drift away from the guy's face and the knife that was still half raised. The Soldier was slumped on the floor and propped up against a crate on the lowest shelf. His right arm hung limp and there was blood coating his left pant leg. Clint's insides clenched in sympathy and he finally dropped his shirt and gestured towards the guy. "Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly. "I'd like to help you. If that's ok."

The Soldier's face hardened for a second but then relaxed again. "That would be acceptable," he said stoically.

Clint chuckled as he shuffled forward on his knees. "Is that right?" he asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

The corner of the Soldier's mouth twitched. "I would appreciate some assistance," he tried again with a long-suffering look. Clint recognized that look even if he’d never seen it on this particular (handsome) face before. Nat wore it all the time.

He scooched up next to his Soldier who leaned forward to offer his limp arm. “It’s been pulled out of the socket,” he told Clint and Clint had to wince in sympathy; he’d been there before.

“Alright,” he replied as he reached out slowly to put his hands on the injured shoulder. “This is going to hurt a hell of a lot for a minute and then it’ll ache like a son of a bitch for a while but you should be fine.” The Soldier gave a quick nod and Clint jerked the arm back in place.

The Soldier let out a harsh breath and relaxed somewhat but Clint didn’t take his hands off the shoulder. It was like they were magnetized. Which actually may have been a tacky comparison considering the metal appendage. Clint shook his head and kind of let his hand caress down the Soldier’s arm.

He looked up right into the Soldier’s intense gaze. “So, um. Your leg?” he asked. “Can I, uh, take a look?”

“If you like,” said the Soldier with a tone of voice and an eyebrow raise that could possibly be construed as flirting. Clint’s pulse sped up. “It was just a cut though. It’s probably already healed over.” Clint tried not to look disappointed. “Hardly hurts anymore. Some ribs may be busted though.”

Clint finally tore his eyes away from the guy’s face and glanced down to his torso. He’d dropped the knife and had his metal arm wrapped around his middle. Clint wanted desperately to touch him some more. To comfort him.

“Can I- Would you mind showing me my, uh, my words?” Clint ducked his head again. “On you? I mean, only if you want to though!” He could feel his face going red. “You don’t have to strip or anything if they’re, you know, somewhere you don’t want to show me…” He petered out and glanced up through his eyelashes.

The Soldier was staring at him and the only way Clint could describe it was heated. His head turned involuntarily back up to meet the gaze like he was being drawn in. “Of course I’ll show you,” he breathed.

Clint barely even blinked as the Soldier looked away to discard his heavy tac jacket revealing a skin tight tank underneath. It didn’t have a sleeve over the metal arm but as he carefully peeled away the sleeve from his right arm, Clint looked down to see his messy scrawl revealed on the guy’s forearm and he was embarrassed all over again. What was wrong with him that he’d said that in reply to his soulmate saying the words of his soulmark? He should have better control over his mouth.

“I am so sorry,” Clint blurted as he continued to stare at the soulmark. “I am such an idiot. I can’t believe you’ve spent your whole life with the word motherfucker on your forearm.” He tentatively reached to touch but held back. “That had to have been terrible. I am so, so sorry. I…” He stopped as the Soldier caught his chin delicately between metal fingers and tilted his face up.

There was a very attractive almost smile on the man’s lips and Clint had to consciously prevent himself from surging forward. Plus, the metal fingers still on his chin. “Relax,” the Soldier said. “It’s kinda badass.”

Clint furrowed his brow incredulously. “If you say so, man.”

“I do,” the Soldier replied and then paused with something obviously on the tip of his tongue. “I really want to...” he trailed off but glanced down at Clint’s mouth conspicuously.

Clint couldn’t stop the grin. “What’s stopping you?” he asked cheekily.

The Soldier’s eyes widened then crinkled in a pleased way before he leaned in to press his mouth against Clint’s. Clint sighed in satisfaction and leaned into it. It felt like a warmth was spreading through him from his lips outward and his chest felt pleasantly constricted.

The Soldier slid his hand from Clint’s face around to the back of his neck and Clint leaned forward to gain some purchase but the Soldier grunted and pulled back. Clint backpedaled immediately. “Sorry!” he yelped. “I didn’t mean to hit your ribs!”

“It’s fine.” The Soldier didn’t release him. “I may need some help getting up and out of here though.” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah,” Clint breathed. “‘Course.” The Soldier slowly released him and Clint shook his head a bit and went to retrieve his stuff from across the aisle. Then he turned back around to help his soulmate up off the floor. “Um, Nat’s outside waiting for me to bring you out,” he said as they limped towards her door. The Soldier grunted. “She probably won’t do anything when she sees me helping you but, you know, you did try to kill her earlier so don’t hold it against her if she’s a little rude.” Clint chuckled. “Although it’s a bit hard to tell her annoyed face from her regular face, so…”

Clint could see the Soldier turn his head to look at him somewhat confusedly, if a little amused. He mentally shrugged; that couldn’t really be helped. And then something else occurred to him. “Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly. “What should I call you?”

There was a pause while the Soldier seemed to think about it. “I think,” he started slowly, “you could call me Bucky.” Clint flashed Bucky another bright grin and helped him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda thinking of adding an explicit chapter 2. Would anyone be interested?  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -k


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is sexy chapter 2. Somehow some plot and feels snuck in there though... Thanks for the suggestions!

They made it to the door on the far side of the room where Clint ducked out from under his arm to break open the lock on the door. Bucky leaned back against the wall, letting it take most of his weight while he tried not to think about how cold his left side was now that Clint wasn't pressed up against it.

It was frightening how attached he'd grown to the man in less than ten minutes. But, he supposed, that's the way it was supposed to be with soulmates. When he'd been lying on the floor earlier about to pass out, his brain swimming through a sort of fog, he had all but decided to let the man sneaking up on him just shoot him. It would have been better than being captured and tortured for information that he didn't even have.

But then Clint had said his words. He'd been shocked into alertness and suddenly his will to live had never been so strong. 

Clint made short work of the lock and stuck his head around the door (and honestly, Bucky couldn't seem to help but to admire his ass from this angle).

“Nat!” Clint shouted. “We're coming out! Don't shoot us!”

Then he turned back around to face Bucky and Bucky had to jerk his eyes back up quickly. Clint noticed though and grinned while giving Bucky a quick once over in return. “Ready to go?” he asked. “I'm pretty sure no one will shoot us.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to push himself up of the wall. When he winced and fell back, Clint was immediately right there next to him putting his metal arm around broad shoulders. “You're ok,” he told Bucky. “You don't have to do this alone.”

Bucky felt a tightness inside his chest at those words and he squeezed Clint’s shoulder a bit. He desperately hoped that was true. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Clint seemed to realize what he'd said and its effect. He stopped and turned his face towards Bucky’s. “I'm serious,” he said. “Never again.” And then he kissed Bucky’s lips delicately.

Heat built up behind Bucky’s eyes and he nodded gratefully before briefly touching his forehead to Clint’s. Then he turned towards the door and prepared to face what lay beyond it with his soulmate beside him.

“What the hell is this Clint?” said a low female voice once they'd exited the building. Bucky immediately zeroed in on the threat who was taking cover behind a nearby dumpster. He could feel his muscles tensing, ready to spring into action despite his injuries.

Clint’s heart rate picked up next to him, whether in response to him or the Black Widow he didn't know. “Fuck, Nat,” he whined. “Please don't attack us.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow incredulously. Was this idiot really whining at the Black Widow? Where were his self preservation skills?

But to his intense surprise, a figure rose and strode out towards them. She held a gun in each hand and cocked her head to the side. “Clint, why are you even touching the most dangerous assassin on Earth, much less letting him put his arm that can crush bones around your neck?”

Clint breathed out a laugh beside him and Bucky felt it reverberate through his side. “Tasha,” Clint replied, “I will honestly be surprised if you ever see me again and I am not touching him.” There was a twitch on Bucky’s face that felt like it could have been a smile.

The Widow lowered her guns. “Clint,” she said, “please tell me you haven't.”

Clint shrugged at her. “I would Tasha, but we both know you can always tell when I'm lying.” Bucky glanced up at his face to see he was grinning like a maniac.

The Widow pursed her lips and pushed a heavy breath out through her nose. Then she holstered one of the guns and whipped out a small phone. She dialed and placed it by her ear without ever looking away from Bucky. “Sam,” she said. “Yeah, we got him. No. No. No, turns out, he's Clint's goddamned soulmate. Right? Oh, I know. Ok, we'll meet you at the car.” She hung up and fixed them both with a calculating glare.

“So, we good now or…?” Clint shifted nervously on his feet.

The Widow shook her head and smiled ruefully. “As long as you don't let him kill you,” she replied and holstered the second gun. Clint let out a breath of relief and Bucky let some of the tension slide out of his shoulders. “I should have guessed, Clint,” she continued as she started pacing away, presumably towards the car.

“Whatever do you mean, dearest?” he replied with a staggering amount of sarcasm. Bucky almost smiled again. That was more times in fifteen minutes than he'd wanted to smile in what he could remember of his whole life.

“I should have seen it coming that your soulmate would be such a danger to you,” she tossed back at him over her shoulder. But there was no malice in it, only a playful exasperation. Which was a hard tone of voice to match up with the Black Widow in Bucky's head. “I always suspected you were sexually attracted to trouble,” she continued, “but now I have proof!”

Clint gasped in outrage. "How dare you!" he practically shouted. "I don't have any idea what she's talking about," he turned to Bucky and said much quieter with no small amount of indignation.

"Clint, you shouldn't lie to your soulmate on your first day together," the Widow told him as she strolled up to the driver's side of a small SUV. "You are a magnet for trouble and you like it that way. You know this, and so should he," she added while unlocking the doors.

Bucky felt Clint sag a little under his arm so he squeezed Clint's shoulder in comfort. Clint looked up at him apologetically and shrugged. "Well, she's not wrong about the trouble magnet part."

The corner of Bucky's mouth twitched again. "At least I'll be here to help out now, yeah?"

Clint's face broke out into a dopey grin that Bucky found impossibly endearing. "Yeah," Clint said. "Yeah, ok."

"Oh God, please spare me," someone all but yelled from down the block.

Bucky looked away from Clint's eyes to glare at Wilson as he approached.

"Shut the fuck up, Wilson," Clint tossed over his shoulder jovially without even looking around. "You're just in a snit because my soulmate kicked the shit out of your soulmate!"

Bucky couldn't help but flinch at that even though Wilson just laughed under his breath. "Whatever man. Here I was expecting to kick this guy's head in, but here you are with your arms wrapped around him making goo-goo eyes at each other." Wilson stalked up to the car and pulled on the front passenger door. "It's disgusting."

"Too right," Clint said and left a big wet kiss right on Bucky's left cheek. He made a half-hearted noise of indignation but honestly, he really did not care at all. They reached the car, Clint pulled open the back door, and then made to move away to let Bucky slide into the car on his own. But Bucky was not ready to release his hold on Clint. So he didn't. He hadn't been allowed anything of his own since long before he could remember and now that he had a soulmate, he just wanted to hold on tight.

Clint looked up in slight confusion but whatever must have been showing on Bucky's face changed his expression to a tiny heart-breakingly beautiful and sincere smile. Then he brushed his nose along Bucky's cheekbone and pressed his forehead to Bucky's temple gently for a moment.

"Get the fuck in the damn car," Wilson exclaimed as Clint pulled away so Bucky flipped him the bird before Clint sat on the seat without taking his arm from around Bucky. Bucky leaned over painfully to follow him and kind of collapsed into the back seat half way on top of Clint.

Clint let out an "oof," but just reached around him to close the door behind them. "Alright, Nat," Clint said, "straight to super secret medical, if you please." The Widow glared at him in the rear view mirror and he ducked his head but she did start the car and pull away from the curb.

Bucky leaned unashamedly into Clint for the whole car ride and didn't even let him go to board the subsequent helicopter that took them straight to New York. When they landed at Stark Tower, Bucky's ribs were more of a dull aching throb than the sharp pain from before but Clint still kept an arm slung around his waist, which he deeply appreciated. Being in enemy territory made him twitchy.

He jumped a mile when Tony Stark burst into the room they'd entered from the landing pad and starting spewing words riotously. "Guys! Welcome back!" he said and clapped his hands together. "Glad to hear you bagged the bad guy. Featherbrain why the hell are you hugging the psycho?" He raised an eyebrow at Clint and Bucky's hackles raised. "Don't you know you're supposed to clap super soldier assassins in irons ASA fucking P?"

Clint didn't seem bothered. "Don't you know I bend the rules for soulmates?"

Stark looked gobsmacked. "What the fucking- What the fuck? You were supposed to subdue him, not seduce him!"

Clint shrugged and hitched on a cocky smile. "My manly charms are irresistible, what can I say?"

"Wait!" Stark exclaimed. "Aren't your words an insult to your supposed unmatched marksmanship?" Clint just shrugged. "I have got to know how you replied to that." The Widow and Wilson both looked up interestedly and Clint blushed a dark pink.

"Uh, well," he said and turned to look at Bucky who raised an eyebrow at him in question. Clint gave a tiny nod as if to indicate he wanted this over as fast as possible. Bucky just raised his still uncovered right arm.

Everyone in the room leaned forward to read the short sentence and then Stark and Wilson promptly burst out laughing. Clint covered his face with his free hand and buried the lot in Bucky's neck. Bucky pulled the arm back in and crossed it over his chest menacingly.

The Widow just rolled her eyes. "I don't know why any of you expected anything else."

Stark and Wilson didn't pay her any mind though. "That is so you, Birdbrain!" Stark pushed out around chuckles. "Motherfucker. Ha!"

Clint leaned into Bucky's side and took a step towards the elevator. "We are leaving now!" he announced. "And I hate you all!" He walked quickly into the elevator, taking Bucky with him.

When the doors closed, Clint said, "Med level please, J," before tugging Bucky over to lean against the back wall.

"Of course, Agent Barton," a voice replied and Bucky turned his head sharply to Clint.

Clint looked up at him guiltily. "Jarvis is Tony's artificial intelligence; he runs the building. He's cool, though. Much cooler than Stark," he added with a frown.

"My thanks, Agent Barton." the cool voice replied. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sergeant Barnes."

"Uh, yeah," said Bucky, a little unnerved. "Same."

They exited on a floor that looked more like a private doctor’s office than a hospital which Bucky was grateful for. He did not have good associations with medical in general.

A very professional doctor came in to see Bucky to check his ribs, shoulder, and leg. It seemed she had treated super soldiers before as she didn’t even balk at his quick healing rate. He was mostly all healed by now anyway, only a day or so since the fight and he was really only just sore. And she completely ignored that Bucky sat pressed up against Clint’s side the entire time.

Once he was given a relatively clean bill of health and a reprimand to take it easy on his ribs, Clint grabbed his hand and tugged him along down the corridor to the stairwell. And when they entered, he turned and crowded close into Bucky’s space, wrapping his arms around his waist. Bucky exhaled in satisfaction and ran his hands up Clint’s abs and chest to rest just below his collar bone.

“I know you’re probably tired,” Clint started. “And I definitely know that you have to take it easy, but I just can’t go any further tonight without letting you know how happy I am that I found you.” He blushed a little and looked down like he was embarrassed.

Bucky brought his right hand up to tip Clint’s chin back up. His eyes met gorgeous blue-green ones and he tried to convey his relief and reciprocate how he felt. “I was ready to give up when you showed up,” he said and Clint’s eyes went wide. “You saved my life,” Bucky told him earnestly.

Clint’s eyebrows furrowed and he glanced down to Bucky’s mouth before he leaned in to press a firm kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky melted in to Clint’s embrace and they just held each other there for a minute. Until Bucky had to pull back to yawn into Clint’s neck.

Clint chuckled and ran a hand up his spine to pet his hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, huh?” Bucky nodded in agreement. “Then we can get back to this later,” he said with a cheeky grin and one last peck to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky huffed an almost laugh and followed his soulmate up the stairs and into his apartment.

Bucky woke the next morning feeling more rested than he could ever remember being; not that that meant much, really. But his arm didn’t hurt at all anymore and his ribs were barely a twinge. He stretched his arms over his head and opened his eyes to find Clint laying on his stomach next to him with his mouth slightly open and his leg thrown across Bucky’s left thigh. Bucky smiled and savored how it felt on his face.

Clint had tried to give Bucky his bed the night before while he took the couch. But despite the fact that Bucky had barely let go of Clint since they’d met, it still hadn’t seemed like enough. He’d tugged Clint to bed with him and wrapped himself around him before falling soundly asleep.

Now though, he was wide awake. And very aware of Clint’s thigh pressed up against his. He rolled to face Clint and brought his right hand up to trace along Clint’s jaw.

Clint’s nose twitched and he smacked his lips. One blue-green eye peeled open slowly and a lazy smile spread across his face. “Mornin’,” he mumbled before rubbing his face into his pillow and sighing.

When he looked back up, both eyes were open and a huge smile split his face. “Sure glad you weren’t a dream.”

“Me too,” Bucky replied and scooted closer. He reached his hand out to trace around Clint’s bicep, up over his shoulder, and down his side. Clint shivered and closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again there was a fire there that made Bucky suck in a quick breath.

Clint leaned forward to catch his lips in a slow, open-mouthed kiss that had him feeling like someone had dumped a load of coals onto his chest. He leaned into it and wrapped the hand on Clint’s hip fully around his waist bringing them flush together.

Clint moaned when he felt Bucky’s hard cock press up against his hip so Bucky ground into him a little to hear it again. Something in his chest tightened and he thought that could quickly become his favorite noise.

Clint wrapped his free arm around Bucky’s shoulder and ran his hand up into Bucky’s hair to grab a handful of it so he could tug Bucky’s face even closer. Bucky opened his mouth in invitation and Clint didn’t hesitate to deepen their kiss. Bucky made a pleased “mmph,” sound and he felt Clint smile into his mouth.

They made out for a while as they slowly ground against each other with Bucky’s libido ratcheting up with every minute. Finally, desperate for more, he nudged his knee in between Clint’s gently. And then kept nudging forward when he met no resistance. He moved forward until his thigh was wedged at the apex of Clint’s thighs, pressed up against his balls and Clint’s dick pressed into his hip.

Clint hitched his leg up around Bucky’s hip and wrapped his calf around Bucky’s ass and squeezed. Bucky moaned loudly when their cocks lined up and Clint growled as he ground them together. It felt amazing so Bucky dropped his hand to grab a handful of Clint’s ass to get more leverage as they rubbed up against each other.

There was heat pooling below Bucky’s stomach when Clint pulled his head back to pant, “Jesus, fuck, babe. You’re so fuckin’ hot, I could come just from this.” His eyes were blazing and Bucky couldn’t help but agree. He was close now, he could feel it.

“Me too,” he said a bit raggedly and then bent his head to kiss down Clint’s neck. Clint groaned and tipped his head back so Bucky could move down to suck on the hollow above his collar bone. 

“You feel so good,” Clint babbled breathlessly and Bucky thrust into his crotch roughly. “I can’t wait to know what your cock feels like inside me.” And that pushed Bucky right over the edge.

“Fuck!” he barked into Clint’s neck as his whole body went rigid and hot spurts of come shot out into his boxer shorts.

He was almost overcome by pleasure but had the presence of mind enough to press his hand on Clint’s ass to encourage his thrusts and he looked up just in time to see the look of ecstasy that lit up Clint’s face as he came in his own pants.

Once Clint could breathe again, Bucky couldn’t help but kiss him. He leaned forward to press short delicate kisses to Clint’s slack mouth and chuckled when Clint failed to reciprocate.

Clint’s eyes came into focus as he looked down at Bucky’s face. He untangled his hand from Bucky’s hair and brought it around to run the pad of his thumb along Bucky’s cheek bone. “I like your laugh,” he said. Bucky felt a little color come into his cheeks but looked up into Clint’s eyes and smiled. “I’m gonna make sure to hear that laugh as much as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it  
> -k


End file.
